Project Summary: The overall goal of this proposal is to prepare the PI for a career as an independent scientist by pursuing a rigorous research project that will allow the PI to compete successfully for future research funding. The initial (K99) phase of the project was conducted under the mentorship of a leader in the field of memory research, Dr. Howard Eichenbaum. The next (ROD) phase of the project will be conducted by PI as an independent scientist at Emory University. The scientific goal of the research project is to understand the circuitry in the hippocampal and parahippocampal regions that supports binding of spatial and nonspatial information in the service of declarative memory. The project takes advantage of the candidate's broad experience in memory research and includes electrophysiological studies in rats and studies with amnesic patients. During the mentored phase of the project, the PI acquired essential training in advanced recording techniques, computational modeling, grant writing, and laboratory management skills. The project has already assisted the PI in reaching his immediate goals (securing tenure-track employment at a major research university) and promises to aid in reaching his long-term goals (establish a program of cutting-edge memory research that includes work in both humans and experimental animals). Relevance: The hippocampal memory system supports memory for personal events and knowledge about the world, providing a sense of self that is essential to mental health. Diseases that target the hippocampus are prevalent (e.g., dementia, Alzheimer's disease), and knowledge about the fundamental function of the healthy hippocampal memory system will be crucial for understanding memory disorders.